Gloval's Letters
by dwparsnip
Summary: A couple of weeks after Khyron's final attack, Rick and Lisa receive letters from the Admiral.
1. Rick

Well, what do you know? A brand new Robotech fic from me! The locusts must be next.

Harmony Gold owns Robotech, not moi.

Thanks to StormAshke and Sphersian for your comments, opinions, prodding and enthusiasm. ;)

Any thoughts and criticisms are appreciated. :)

* * *

"Excuse me, Captain Hunter?"

Rick looked up from the map upon which he and Max had hashed out a patrol route to find a rather young- and slightly nervous- looking private peering around the doorway of the Skull's ready room. Rick studied the private for a moment. _Let's see,_ thought Rick, _six feet, short regulation style hair and nervous as hell about something._ Indeed, Rick had to work hard to keep from asking the younger man what was wrong with him.

After giving Max, who was sitting across from him, an inquisitive glance Rick put on his best welcoming smile and directed it at the private. "What can I do for you, Private…?"

"Blakeney, sir, from security." Blakeney hesitantly edged farther into view. "Captain Hunter, sir, I have something for you." Blakeney blanched at his choice of words and tried again. "That is, I mean there's someone here to see you, sir."

Rick gave Max another questioning look, and after receiving a shrug from his friend Rick turned his attention back to Blakeney. "Someone to see me? We're about to go out on patrol, Private."

Blakeney's Adam's Apple bobbed up and down as he tried to swallow the nervous lump that was impeding his breathing. "Yes, sir. I know that, sir."

Sincerely at a loss as to who could possibly want him so much that they would come all the way to the hangar and interrupt his schedule, Rick simply sat in his chair and stared at Blakeney, making the young man's anxiety deepen with each passing second. It wasn't until a few moments later that the look of panic on Blakeney's face registered with Rick, and he stood up and faced the freckle-faced private. "Okay, Blakeney," said Rick with a gentle nod and accompanying smile, "show them in please."

"SIR!" Blakeney snapped off a crisp salute and all but ran from the room, leaving a bewildered Rick and Max in his wake.

He and Max shared a chuckle when the footfalls from a pair of high heel shoes echoed around the corner before their owner did. For a moment, Rick thought it might have been Lisa coming to see him, but he instantly dismissed the hope knowing full well she was far too busy to traipse all way to the tarmac for a visit.

He stared at the door, waiting patiently for his visitor to make her appearance. A moment later his eyes bulged open and his body quickly came to attention as none other than the Judge Advocate General herself walked through the doorway. Though he kept his gaze focused clearly on Rear Admiral Helen Mullins, Rick heard and sensed Max jump to his feet.

He'd never officially met the JAG before though he'd seen her plenty of times at functions and meetings, especially in the last couple of weeks since Khyron's last attack. She may not have been in the direct chain of command, so to speak, but she was still an admiral.

Admiral Mullins smiled as she clasped her hands together in front of her. "Please, gentlemen," she said, her English accent soft and gentle, "as you were."

Both Rick and Max relaxed though neither resumed their seats, a fact that hadn't been lost on the JAG if her little half smile had been any indication.

Her short dark hair, void of any gray despite her nearly sixty years of age and what had to be a stressful job, barely moved as she confidently strode the six steps necessary to reach Rick. He forced his gaze to stay fixed upon her dark eyes as she approached, tilting his head downward so that he could maintain eye contact with the shorter woman.

When she stood before him Mullins extended her right hand and said, "It is an honor to finally meet you, Captain Hunter."

Rick accepted her hand and nearly winced in pain and shock at the strength with which her smaller hand gripped his. "Thank you, Admiral. The feeling is mutual."

Mullins gave Rick a grateful nod as she released his hand and then held it out to Max. "And I am equally honored to meet you as well, Commander," she said as Max shook her hand. When she released Max's hand she studied the two of them for a moment and then gave them a genuinely warm smile. "It isn't surprising to find you two together," she said as she looked back and forth between them. "From what I can gather you two are closer than any genetic brothers I've ever met, including my own."

Both Rick and Max shifted uncomfortably at the overt sentimentalism and Mullins gave them a brief and soft laugh before becoming serious. She focused her gaze on Max, and when she spoke the warmth had vanished from her voice and she was all business. "If you would please excuse us, Commander." She looked to Rick and added, "Captain Hunter and I have some business to attend to."

Rick quickly turned to Max and said, "Wait a second, Max." When he saw that Max had had no intention of moving anyway, Rick looked back to Mullins. "With all due respect, Admiral," he said, his voice deferential yet steely in its resolve, "I would prefer that Commander Sterling stay." When Mullins raised her brow at him, Rick gave her a charming smile and half shrug. "Besides, I'm going to tell him whatever you do or say anyway, ma'am."

Mullins' snort of laughter caught both Rick and Max so much by surprise that she had no choice but to notice. "Very well, Captain." She motioned to the chairs beside them and said, "Please have a seat, gentlemen."

Rick sat down in his chair, immensely grateful that Mullins had let Max stay. He wasn't sure what was going on, but whatever it was he sure felt better having his wingman by his side.

Mullins looked to Rick and produced a letter from her right pocket. She held the standard white envelope in her right hand and held it front of her as her left hand grasped her right wrist. "I have a letter for you, Captain, from Admiral Gloval."

Rick wouldn't have been any more surprised if Breetai himself had walked through the door wearing a pink tutu and matching ballet slippers. His shock must have shown on his face according to Mullins' next comment.

"Yes, Captain," she said with some amusement tingeing her accented voice. "You heard me correctly. I have a letter for you from Admiral Gloval." She waited a second for that to sink in and then explained herself. "Admiral Gloval was an exceptional man, gentlemen," she smiled and nodded towards them. "A fact of which you are both quite aware, I'm sure. At any rate, he was also in an exceptional position. Despite his humility and insistence upon an elected government for the surviving population, he was still the man who had saved humanity and was, for all intents and purposes, the most powerful man on the planet. Trusting his personal business to outside sources simply wasn't acceptable. As such, he tried to keep his business within the RDF for obvious reasons." She studied both men to make sure she hadn't lost them, and when she was assured that they were still with her she went on. "One part of that business was his will, and it is my duty as his friend, the executor of his estate and the JAG to inform you, Captain Hunter, that you are in it." She found it interesting that Hunter's face registered surprise at her pronouncement while Sterling's face betrayed curiosity and concern. Mullins held out the letter to Rick and waited for him to take it and when he finally did she said, "I apologize for the delay in delivering it to you, Captain, but with the destruction of New Macross and so on, time has been a very rare commodity for us all."

Rick nodded absently as he studied the envelope in his hand. The only blemish on the perfectly white envelope was his first name, neatly written in jet black ink and in the obvious handwriting of Henry Gloval.

_What the hell is this about?_ Rick asked himself, suddenly oblivious to the flag rank officer watching him so intently. _Why would Gloval put me in his will?_ It wasn't until a few moments later that he turned to Max and saw his friend's meaningful glance forward that he remembered that Mullins was still standing there. He quickly stood up and smiled shyly at Mullins. "Sorry, Admiral." He gave her a nod and said, "Thank you, ma'am."

"You're most welcome, Captain." She looked over to Max, and as he stood she said, "I wish our meeting could have been under happier circumstances, gentlemen."

"Likewise, Admiral," Max said for the both of them.

Mullins nodded appreciatively and turned to leave. When she reached the door she turned around and gave the men a warm smile. "Stay safe out there, gentlemen."

"Yes, ma'am," replied Max as Rick said, "Thank you, Admiral."

Mullins gave them one final smile before walking through the door and leaving them alone.

For nearly a minute after she'd left Rick and Max simply stood there looking at the door. Finally it was Max who came to his senses first.

"Rick?"

Rick tore his gaze from the door and found Max looking at him expectantly. Rick gave his head a gentle shake and sat down as did Max. He glared as his neatly written name on the letter for a moment, then he took a deep breath and proceeded to carefully tear open the envelope.

Inside was a piece of ordinary paper, folded three times so that it could fit inside the envelope. Rick gave Max a 'Here we go' look before he unfolded the paper. He glanced over the hand written letter before leaning forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees and reading the letter out loud.

"Dear Rick," he said and then stopped. Gloval had only rarely called him by his first name. He sighed and started again.

"Dear Rick. If you are reading this letter, I have passed on. It is the way of all living things, I suppose. Anyway, I am certain you are surprised to be reading a letter that I have left you in my will, so I will come to the point. I am writing to you about Lisa."

Rick stopped and looked over to find an apprehensive look on Max's face. _Come to think of it,_ thought Rick, _I'm a little nervous myself._

He cleared his throat and read on. "She has been the daughter I never had, Rick, and I care very deeply about her safety and her happiness. Her life has been full of tragedy which she has borne with great dignity, and my pride in her is equaled only by my love for her." Rick paused, his own feelings of pride and adoration overwhelming him for a second. "I have debated for a long time about whether or not to write this letter, but in the end I decided I had no other choice, as Lisa would never approve of me actually speaking to you about her feelings for you. Lisa loves you, Rick."

Rick collapsed back into his chair and closed his eyes. _Even Gloval knew!_ he thought, then his inner voice dripped with self loathing as he thought, _But not you, Rick. No you couldn't see what was right in front you. _He sighed and looked back to the letter.

"I know that might come as a surprise to you," read Rick, his voice strained with a combination of surprise and anger at himself. "For some reason, and I believe we both know who that reason might be, you can not see it, and I am certain that Lisa will never tell you unless something drastic occurs. It is my opinion that she has loved you for some time, and that she loves you very much. In fact, I have never seen her care for anyone as much as she cares for you."

"You are," Rick's voice failed him and he had to clear his throat again."You are an excellent officer, Rick, and a fine young man who has borne your own demons and tragedies exceptionally well under the most difficult of circumstances. You have been able to do this using your own strength, I know, but I also know that you have had tremendous support from your friends," Rick gave Max a glance, conveying to his friend the profound appreciation he felt for all Max had done for him, "and loved ones. Especially Lisa, who has been there for you in the most trying of times and many times at the expense of her own happiness."

Rick knew without thinking about it that Gloval was right. There had been many instances of Lisa being there for him, but the image of Lisa holding him and promising that it would be alright after she'd told him that Roy had died sprang to mind. She'd stayed with him as he'd cried his eyes out, not even batting an eyelash at the emotional outburst and only smiling- lovingly?- at him when he'd mumbled an apology for soiling her uniform with his tears.

_But at her own expense? _Rick asked himself. _What the hell did Gloval mean by that? Most of the time we were talking about the future, or work related stuff, or Minm…_ Rick gave himself an internal facepalm and he just barely resisted sighing out loud. _How many times did I gripe about Minmei to Lisa?_ he thought bitterly. _It must have killed her every time._ The bitterness left him to be replaced by tenderness and the love he felt for Lisa. _But she never said a word. Each and every time she listened and offered advice and told me to follow my heart. Oh Lisa._

Rick forced himself to focus back onto Gloval's writing and read, "I am not an expert on love and relationships, Rick, and I have plenty of failed romances to back that up, but I can see that you two are a perfect match for each other. You are polar opposites in some ways, yet eerily similar in others. It is a combination that breeds passion, a passion you are both lacking in your lives, a passion you would both be able to embrace and harness with each other's help."

Rick couldn't help but smile at Gloval's uncanny and exemplary assessment. For most of his life passion had been something Rick had only ever felt for flying, until he'd come to his senses and realized his feelings for Lisa. Since that moment, passion had come to take on a new and much more beautifully intense meaning for him, especially as their relationship had progressed from verbal declarations of love to physical intimacy.

"I know I am giving you a lot to think about right now," read Rick, "and for that I am truly sorry, but I would not be able to rest easy if I hadn't done something. No matter what path you choose, rest assured you have had and will continue to have my utmost respect."

Rick swallowed hard before reading the last couple of lines. "It has been an honor to have you serve under my command, and it has been a privilege to know you, Rick. Warmest regards, Henry."

Rick lowered his hand onto his lap and closed his eyes for a second. Images of Gloval floated in the darkness, all of them putting on display the great man that he was. Rick opened his eyes and looked over to Max. His friend had a small smile on his lips and a wistful look in his eyes, telling Rick that he seemed to be caught up in his own memories of the Admiral.

"He was a wise man," said Rick when Max finally looked back at him and Max, moved just as much as Rick had been by Gloval's letter, could only nod in agreement. Rick looked through the letter one more time and then carefully, with all the reverence he could summon, folded the letter and placed it back into the envelope.

"Excuse me, sirs."

Rick and Max looked up towards the door to find one of the Skull's pilots looking at them with more than a little concern in her blue eyes. "Yeah, Gwen."

Lieutenant Gwen Jacoby gave them a salute and then slowly stated, "The tower has cleared us for take off, Captain." She hesitated for a second, debating whether or not to give two melancholy looking senior officers the message she'd been sent to deliver. In the end she decided she had no choice and then said, "Commander Sterling told me to come find you and tell you to, and I quote, sirs, 'Get your asses in gear'."

Rick and Max shared a smile, and then Max said, "I think we'll scrub the patrol, Lieutenant. I'll see if the Ghost can…"

"No, Max," interrupted Rick as he stood up, the letter from Gloval gently clutched in his right hand. He gave Jacoby a quick nod and said, "Lieutenant, tell Commander Sterling to get the birds hot and we'll be there in a minute."

"Yes, sir," said Jacoby as she gave the men a casual salute and then left the room.

"You sure about this, Rick?" asked Max.

"I am," replied Rick as he looked at his name written in Gloval's impeccable penmanship. He held the letter up and indicated it with a small nod. "We owe him that much."

Max smiled and said, "Couldn't have said it better myself, Boss."

Rick smiled as he walked past Max to the small wall safe located in the ready room. Using a code only he, Max and Miriya knew, Rick opened the safe and gently placed the letter inside. He closed the safe and turned to give Max a roguish smile. "Let's go flying."

tbc...


	2. Lisa

Here we go, the long overdue conclusion to this ficcie. No beta so I'm sorry. lol

* * *

Lisa sat on the couch in her office with her legs folded at her knees so that her feet came to rest on the couch to her left. She gently massaged the bottom of her left foot with her left hand while she read the report that had seemed to take up permanent residence in her right hand. She'd been trying for nearly two hours to get through the bloody thing, but every time she would get into it something would come up. Reinhardt needed an update on the construction estimates, then Vince needed to talk to her about some of the reassignments, then the UEG liaison wanted some information on something she couldn't even remember, and now her feet were killing her.

She moaned indelicately into her office as her fingers hit a particularly sore spot right in the arch of her foot. She rubbed that painful area for all she was worth for a moment, until she realized she must have looked and sounded like a dog using its back paw to scratch at an itch behind its ear and groaning in relief.

Lisa laughed at herself and sat up properly on the couch, her bare feet coming to rest on the floor next to her abandoned shoes.

_You're getting old, Lisa,_ a part of her mind informed her matter of factly. _All those years on the bridge of the SDF-1, standing for hours at a time and never did your feet hurt as much as they do now_. _This is all Rick's fault,_ she thought, but she couldn't even think it without smiling. While it was true in a sense, it was really the opposite. She never felt younger or more alive than when she was with him; when he looked at her; when he touched her and when he kissed her. The problem was they'd been so busy lately that those times very rarely happened, and when she couldn't see him for an extended period of time, she simply felt old.

Lisa huffed good-naturedly at the thought and her eyes flitted towards the large window in her office. She discarded the report on the cushion and eased herself up off the couch, and without putting on her shoes she padded along the floor to the window. She hadn't requested this office, but she felt an immense gratitude to whomever it was that had assigned it to her: half a kilometer away, past the library annex, the maintenance building and a small buffer zone, was the tarmac. She could see the hangars, of course, and the deck crews milling about, but she was still too far away to make out their faces. Most importantly however, she could see the veritechs as they taxied into position for takeoff, and as they came in for landings.

She glanced to the clock on her desk and sighed when it told her it was nearly six o'clock.

_I should head home, I suppose,_ she thought with absolutely no enthusiasm. She'd been in the office for nearly twelve hours and was quite frankly sick of it, but she had no desire to go home to an empty house and miss Rick without even having work to distract her. _I could always head to the gym,_ her inner voice said, and that idea held some sway to it. She'd been shirking her workouts more and more lately, not necessarily out of a desire to avoid them but simply for a lack of time. Or she could see if Miriya or Jean…

"Why does it smell like feet in here?"

Lisa didn't quite jump in surprise, though it was uncomfortably close. She turned around and found a pair of hazel eyes shining with amusement looking in her direction. It was one thing Lisa adored about her aide: Commander Cindy White always had laughter in her eyes.

"I was too tired to put them on," replied Lisa honestly, which elicited a laugh from White strong enough to make her head gyrate and send her shoulder length reddish hair in a flutter.

Lisa turned back to the window and watched a veritech take off from the base in a burst of protoculture driven thrust. A moment later White came to stand next to her right and they both looked out the window in silence.

After several minutes White quietly said, "You have nothing else on the schedule for today, Admiral." She turned to look at her CO and added with a mild hint of concern, "You need some rest."

Lisa smiled at the worry in her aide's voice. Cindy had become a very good friend in the busy time since their relocation to Monument. She really didn't know how she would have coped if Reinhardt hadn't sent her over from his office.

"I was just thinking along those lines, Commander," replied Lisa, then she turned and gave Cindy a smirk, "or grabbing Miriya and Jean and heading out for a few hours."

White smiled and said, "Well if you're going out on the town I may join you, if that's okay with you, ma'am."

Lisa nodded and returned White's smile. "Well that's why I mentioned it to you. Let's go."

Both women turned and took one step towards the office door only to stop abruptly at the sight of Rear Admiral Helen Mullins standing in the open doorway with a bemused look upon her face.

"I am sorry to interrupt, ladies," she said, honesty and amusement lacing her accented voice.

White came to attention as did Lisa. A small part of her mind acknowledged the fact that as of her recent promotion she now outranked the JAG and coming to attention was unnecessary, yet the rest of her mind as well as her body simply reacted on impulse bred of years of training.

Mullins' head tilted slightly to her right for a moment in amusement, then the Rear Admiral straightened and walked towards Lisa. She stopped three feet away from her and stood ramrod straight and gave Lisa a crisp salute.

"Admiral Hayes," said Mullins in a serious and business like voice. "Rear Admiral Mullins requesting permission to speak with you, ma'am."

Lisa shook herself out of her daze and minimally relaxed her stance. "Of course, Admiral," Lisa replied respectfully. She held her hand out to the older woman who took it immediately and said as they shook hands, "It's good to see you, Admiral."

"Likewise, Admiral," Mullins said with a smile of her own. They released each other's hands and Mullins turned to White. "Would you excuse us please, Commander. I won't be long."

"Yes, ma'am," replied White before heading towards the door. She stopped when Lisa called her name and said, "Yes, ma'am?"

"You can go on home, Cindy," Lisa said. "There's no need for you to hang around."

White gave Lisa a scandalized look that was only partly feigned. "I leave when you leave, Admiral." Before Lisa could argue or attempt or pull rank, Cindy sailed through the door, closing it behind her with the softest of clicks.

Lisa was still shaking her head when Mullins mused, "She's a bit of a rascal, isn't she?"

Lisa laughed and then nodded her head. "It didn't take you long to figure that out." Lisa motioned to the couch and said, "Let's have a seat." They moved to the couch and Lisa slipped on her shoes before sitting next to Mullins. It was then that she noticed the JAG carried an envelope in her left hand. She turned so that she was facing Mullins and asked, "What did you want to talk to me about, Admiral?"

Mullins smiled at Lisa and said as she held up the envelope, "I have a letter for you, Lisa," a look of peace and adoration appeared upon her face as she added, "from Henry."

Lisa's eyes shot to the envelope as Mullins' words echoed within her mind. _Admiral Gloval?_ she asked herself.

"As you are well aware, Lisa," continued Mullins, "Henry's will was handled through the office of the JAG and me personally."

Lisa nodded. In fact it had been her that had suggested using the JAG for his personal legal affairs, such as his will, instead of an outside source.

"I thought the Admiral's affairs were taken care of weeks ago," Lisa whispered.

"I do apologize for the delay in getting this to you, Lisa," said Mullins as she looked down to the envelope in her hand. She looked back up to Lisa who was still staring at the envelope and added, "But it was unavoidable. These letters were recent additions to his estate and were kept in a secure site within New Macross until they could have been put with the rest of his documents. Unfortunately that hadn't been done before the last attack and then had to be put on the salvage list."

"I see," said Lisa, her voice still subdued. She looked up into Mullins' eyes and smiled. "Thank you for bringing it to me personally, Admiral."

Mullins stood up from the couch, and when Lisa did the same she handed the envelope over to the younger woman. "I wouldn't have done it any other way, Lisa."

Lisa nodded as she took the envelope in her hand. The envelope was pristine and bright white save for her name written on the front in the achingly familiar handwriting of her mentor.

"I miss him, too," said Mullins.

Lisa looked over to the JAG and for the first time since meeting the woman years ago she saw fatigue in her eyes. "He was a special man," said Lisa.

"Yes he was," agreed Mullins. She cleared her throat and said, "I better get going." She reached out her hand and as Lisa took it and they shook she said, "Take care, Lisa."

Lisa smiled and said as she let go of Mullins' hand, "You too, Helen."

Mullins nodded and then moved towards the door.

"Helen?" When the JAG stopped and looked back to her Lisa said, "You said 'letters'? Who else did he write to?"

Her voice was somber and her eyes sad as she said, "Claudia Grant, Kim Young, Vanessa Leeds, Sammie Porter," her voiced steadied and a slight smile came to her lips as she finished with, "and Rick Hunter."

"Rick?" blurted Lisa.

"Yes," replied Mullins with a slight laugh. "You should have seen his face when I told him what I had for him." She paused for a moment and then said, "Good-night, Lisa."

Lisa nodded as the JAG left her office and then plopped back down onto the couch. She had no idea how long she'd just sat there looking at the envelope in her hands, foolishly wondering what it was all about. Finally she realized that there was only one way to find out, and she slipped her slender right index finger under the flap and gently opened the envelope.

Her fingers trembled not in fear or trepidation but anticipation as she carefully removed the letter from the envelope. Because of the destruction of the SDF-1 and SDF-2 as well as her quarters, the only link she'd had to the man she loved as a father had been, for the most part, her memories. But now she had this little piece of paper, which she could see as she unfolded the paper held his own words to her in his own writing. She took a deep breath and a full-fledged smile came to her lips at the faint yet unmistakable smell of Henry Gloval's favorite pipe tobacco gently wafting from the paper. She could just imagine him sitting at his desk surrounded by a thick cloud of the smoke emanating from the pipe between his lips. She sighed and then read the letter aloud.

"My dearest Lisa."

Tears immediately filled her eyes, but she kept them back and continued to read. "I have struggled about whether or not to write this letter, but in the end I felt that I had no alternative but to do so. You may not be my child by blood, Lisa, but you are my daughter in every other sense of the word. I have watched you grow from a young army brat into a capable young woman who can do anything she sets her mind to, and my pride in you is only overshadowed by my love for you."

Lisa lowered the letter to her lap and smiled. She sniffed back the tears that threatened once again to fall from her emerald eyes and thought, _Oh, Henry, I hope you know I feel the same way._

She brought the letter up again and his next sentence made her smile even more as she read it. "And I know you feel the same way about me. We have been through so much together, far more than most other blood fathers and daughters. What we have seen together, what we have done together and what we have suffered through together has bound us like nothing else could, not even blood. I always felt sorry for your father, Lisa, for he missed out on so much your life because of his stubbornness and his devotion to duty. It is because I care so much about you, Lisa, that I must talk to you about Rick."

Only the fact that she already knew from her last meaningful conversation with Gloval that he'd known about her love for Rick, she would have dropped the letter in shock.

"I know you are in love with him, Lisa, and I have known for some time. I also know you well enough to know that you will not tell him. You will stand in the background and suffer immeasurably, contenting yourself with the smallest morsels of contact that he will give you because of a false sense of insecurity. Do not do that, Lisa, I beg of you."

Lisa could no longer hold the tears back and they left her eyes to travel down her cheeks and drop onto her uniform. She had never known Henry Gloval to beg for anything, yet here he was begging her to do something not for him, but for her own sake.

"Tell him, Lisa. Go to Rick and tell him that you love him. I know you don't believe it, but he cares for you very much, and he deserves to know. You have to, Lisa, because you are both soldiers in uncertain and dangerous times, and while I have complete faith in your abilities the truth of the matter is on any given day one of you may not be coming home. If that happens to Rick and you haven't told him it will haunt you for the rest of your life. I know this to be true."

Lisa lowered the letter to her lap again and sighed. As usual he was right, for even now she regretted not telling Henry Gloval how much she thought of him as a father and just how much she loved him. She never did actually tell him, just as she'd never told Kim, Vanessa and Sammie how much she loved them as though they were her sisters. Only Claudia knew…

She looked down and read on.

"You must not let Rick's infatuation with Minmei cast a shadow upon you, Lisa. You and Rick are perfect for each other, and as I write this I can not help but smile at the memories of the both of you I have, such as the way Rick panicked as the Zentraedi attacked the shuttle that was taking you to Alaska Base, or the way you both ran towards me on the flight deck of Prometheus after Rick rescued you from there after Dolza's attack."

Lisa couldn't help but pause as her own emotion filled memories of those events flew into her mind. "I have never been one to believe in soul mates, but I do believe that you and Rick compliment each other on every conceivable level. By yourselves you are formidable people, but with limits. Together you could accomplish anything inside and outside of the service."

Seeing that only one little paragraph remained, Lisa took a deep fortifying breath and continued reading. "I hope what I have written will help you to see the truth, Lisa, and I have faith that you will find the strength and confidence within you to tell Rick. Just remember that no matter what you decide to do I always have been and always will be proud of you. I always have and always will respect you. And my dearest daughter, I always have and always will love you. Henry."

Lisa's eyes quickly flitted up and down the page once more before she carefully folded the letter and slipped it back into the envelope. She sniffed back the tears and reverently traced along her name written by Henry Gloval's hand with her fingertip.

She closed her eyes and let her head fall back onto the back of the couch. Memory after memory of Henry Gloval went through her mind like an old fashioned movie reel, from the first time she met him at her family home all the way up to the last time she saw him on the bridge of the crippled SDF-1.

A soft knock on the door made her open her eyes and lift her head from the couch. She turned as the door opened and she smiled when White peeked in through the partially opened door. "Come on in, Cindy."

White pushed open the door and moved inside the office, her hazel eyes studiously probing Lisa to gauge her state of mind.

Lisa held up the letter to show White and said, "It's a letter from Admiral Gloval." At White's wide-eyed look of surprise Lisa felt compelled to unnecessarily add, "Written before he died, of course."

White shook herself out of her stupor and said the only thing her mouth would move to say. "Wow."

Lisa laughed and nodded. "Yeah." A heavy silence descended upon them, a morbid silence that Lisa decided didn't belong there. She jumped up from the couch and took a deep breath. "Let's hit the town, Commander."

Before Lisa could move White said, "Are you sure, ma'am? I mean we could always…"

"No, Cindy," interrupted Lisa. She caressed Gloval's letter once more and looked into the eyes of her aide. "If for no other reason than for Henry Gloval."

White's smile was so wide Lisa wondered if her face was hurting.

"Good," announced White as she quick marched over to retrieve Lisa's coat. She then walked over to Lisa and said, "I've taken the liberty of calling Commander Sterling and Dr. Grant. Commander Sterling is in the air with the Skull, of course, but Dr. Grant will be ready by the time we pick her up."

Lisa's head tilted a little to her left as she regarded Cindy White. "Are you sure you're not psychic?"

White's smile was mischievous and sneaky as she said, "I'll never tell, ma'am." She looked down to the letter cradled in Lisa's hands and said, "Would you like me to put the Admiral's letter in your safe, ma'am?"

Lisa thought for a moment and shook her head. Instead she handed the letter to White and then took her coat and put it on. When she was finished she took the letter from White's hand and slipped it inside her coat and secured it within the inside breast pocket. "This goes with us." Lisa looked at White and said with feigned exasperation, "Are we going or what?" and then laughed as White ran from the room shouting, "Yes, ma'am!"

Lisa laughed again as she followed her aide out of the office. She paused for a second to raise her hand up to her chest so that she could feel the letter through the fabric of her coat, but then moved on to follow White knowing that somewhere, Henry Gloval was smiling.

The End.


End file.
